Breaking Habits
by VampireRae
Summary: Wisdom Potter can only handle so much of her father's rages. She only knows one of handling, but how far does she have to go to stop?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own nothing in this story except for the plot. The characters belong to JK Rowling (except for and the song is from Linkin Park, "Breaking the Habit"). Enjoy and don't forget to Review! Please?

**Releasing the Pain**

"Wisdom open this door this very minute!" Harry Potter yelled to the door in front of him.

"I will not! Go away!" Wisdom yelled back.

"Wisdom Calla Potter! You do not speak to your father like that!" a very unhappy Hermione answered.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Wisdom screamed right back. "And don't you even think about using a spell to open my door, it's not going to work!"

"Wisdom!" Harry bellowed.

Wisdom heard her mother speak to her father softly, "Harry, give it a rest. She's obviously upset, since she's got her anger from your side, let's just give it a rest alright?"

"Er---all right. Fine, we'll leave her alone," Harry said in surrender.

'Thanks mother,' Wisdom thought, relieved from all the stress, well most of her stress. Wisdom walked to her balcony. It was a small one, but she loved. It was just big enough for her to sleep on it during the summer. The cool gentle breeze brushed against her warm tearstained cheeks. She closed her red eyes enjoying the breeze. She hated it when her father would try to dictate her life. She understood that her father just wanted the best for her, but not if it was going to break her heart. She didn't understand why her father wanted her happy but turn around say that she couldn't date this guy or that guy, just because their families used to follow the Dark Lord. He always told her that if there was one bad apple the whole bunch was rotten.

"If you say that, then you are just like them!" Wisdom always answered right back. "They always said that if there was a Muggle-born in the lineage then the whole lot was bad. You are just like them!" After she would say this, she knew she was in over her head.

Wisdom shook her head. She didn't need to think tonight, she needed to forget. She walked back into her room, over to her nightstand, and opened the top drawer. Lifting _Pride and Prejudice_ out of the drawer with one hand, she grabbed the shiny blade with the other. It was cool to the touch and felt friendly. She placed the book back into the drawer and sat on her bed. She pulled the pale blue silk curtains around her four-poster bed. Sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed, she stared at the blade in her right hand for a few seconds before resting it to her wrist. She hesitated for a second before she pressed down firmly and pulled it across her left wrist. Deep crimson blood began to flow from the cut. Wisdom stared at the cut that she just made. She sighed and rested the blade on her wrist again. She winced in pain as she made the second cut. The first time she didn't feel the pain, but now that she irritated the area, she knew the rest of the cuts were going to hurt, until her wrist was numb with pain.

After eight more cuts, Wisdom put the blade down on her bed and reached under her pillow to grab her wand. "Accio towel," Wisdom whispered. A white towel zoomed through the air and hit the curtains of her bed. She reached down and picked up the towel and held it to her wrist. Soon the towel was half red from the blood. Wisdom removed the towel, picked up her wand again, and said a simple healing charm. Soon the cuts were healed but there were visible scars.

"Dammit!" Wisdom cursed softly. She was never good with healing charms.

She looked at her bed. There were bloodstains all over. She didn't know any cleaning spells so she said a simple spell she learned from a friend. Soon her white sheets turned a navy blue. She wiped the bloody blade clean with the towel and got out of bed. She opened her nightstand drawer again, lifted _Pride and Prejudgice_, and placed the blade underneath the book. As she was closing the drawer, she heard a soft tap at her door.

"Who is it?" Wisdom called. She threw the bloody towel under the bed.

"Wisdom? It's me," her mother, Hermione, answered. "Can I come in?"

Wisdom sighed and walked to the door. Before she unlocked the door, she slid down her sleeves of her oversized sweatshirt, hiding the scars. She unlocked the door and opened the door. Hermione walked into her daughter's room. She looked at her daughter, who looked so much like her and Harry. Shoulder length brown hair that always fell in soft curls and electric green eyes; she was also tall and curvy. She had beauty, but also the brains. Hermione was always shocked at the fact that Wisdom was so much like her and Harry. Not only in her appearances, but her personality showed it too.

"Honey, why don't we sit down," Hermione said walking towards Wisdom's bed. Wisdom held her breath, afraid what was going to happen. The towel was barely in sight, but she didn't know how good of eyes her mother had. Hermione pulled back the curtains. "You didn't tell me you wanted navy sheets; I wouldn't have put the white ones on."

"It doesn't matter. Sheets are sheets. I just need a little change," Wisdom lied.

"I'm sorry for you father's behavior. He just loves you Wisdom and he tries to do the best for you."

"The best for me? He breaks my heart every time he tells me I can't date this guy because his family was a follower of Voldemort or I can't see this guy because his family was in Slytherin. And everyone knows that Slytherins are all bad to the bone," Wisdom said, with a hint of sarcasm to the last phrase. She continued, "Take Kyle Zabini for one. From what I know, his father was never a Death Eater and his mother is Lavender Brown. You know her, don't you mom? She was you're old roommate back at Hogwarts, but daddy doesn't care, does he. All he knows it that Kyle's last name is Zabini, and that his father was in Slytherin. Kyle isn't even in that house! He's a Hufflepuff for Merlin's sakes!"

"Wisdom Calla! Watch your language," Hermione said, warning her daughter.

"Sorry," Wisdom apologized.

"It's alright, but proceed. I know you're not done."

"Well, there's this one guy I know daddy would never approve of. He's the most wonderful guy I ever met mother. I mean, he treats me like I'm supposed to be treated. Normal. Just because I'm the daughter of the famous Harry Potter."

"Who is this 'guy', Wisdom?" Hermione questioned.

Wisdom looked at her mother. It was the first time her mother was ever interested in any of the guys she talked about. She never would ask for the guy's name or any other detail. Wisdom took a deep breath and said, "Adrian. Adrian Malfoy. But before you say anything, let me say this. He's nothing like his father or his grandfather. Tell you the truth; Mr. Malfoy has more compassion than his father, Lucius. Adrian always liked me, mother, since first year. I never told you or daddy because you two, along with Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny, has a grudge with Mr. Malfoy. Come to think of it, you guys never had any respect towards anyone that was in Slytherin. I know they made your life miserable when you guys were in school, but that doesn't meant they're anything like their parents. Sometimes I hate being the daughter of the famous Harry Potter!" Tears were forming in her eyes and she turned away from her mother.

"Wisdom, why do you say that?"

"Mom, I feel like daddy did when he started schooling at Hogwarts. Everyone treats me different. Mom, I now you and daddy and Uncle Ron got into enough trouble when you were at school, not to mention almost getting killed during the war. To me that was the most dangerous thing I can think of. But I can't date a single guy! Why can't you guys trust me?"

Hermione looked at her daughter and said, "Honey, it's not that we don't trust you, it just your judgment in guys. I'm sure Kyle and Adrian are nice boys but what about Devin Longbottom or Shawn Thomas?"

"Why? Because they're in my house? Or because their parents were in your house? No mother! I won't!" Wisdom was getting angry. "Monique Jordan is dating Evan Flint! That's a Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship! Her father doesn't care because it happened in the past."

"Wisdom, let me test your Latin for a moment. Lupus pilum mutat, non mentem."

Wisdom thought for a moment then realized what her mother was saying. "_The leopard does not change its spots_. Mother what does that have to do with anything? A leopard can't change its spots but their cubs don't have the same spots. Why don't you get it!" Wisdom got up from the bed and walked to her balcony. It was getting colder out now.

Hermione sighed and walked over to her daughter. "Listen, how about when you go to school tomorrow, just forget about everything. Make your seventh year worthwhile. But please be safe about it, okay?"

Wisdom turned to face her mother. She couldn't believe what her mother was saying, or wheat she thought she was saying. "So you mean...that I can do whatever I want with whomever?"

Hermione chuckled. "Not exactly, but just be careful that your father doesn't find out. Now get some sleep. We're leaving tomorrow early so we can stop in Diagon Alley. We're meeting the Weasleys there." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "By the way, stop growing, otherwise you're going to be taller than your father."

"Wait mother. Betty and Barbara are going to be there?"

"According to Ginny, yes. Now get some sleep alright?"

Wisdom nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Good night mother. See you in the morning."

"Good night sweetheart. See you tomorrow." Hermione walked out of Wisdom's room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Wisdom stood on her balcony for a few more minutes, and then decided she need to relax. She walked over to her nightstand again. She lit the three white candles with the matches by them and turned off the lamp. She grabbed her nightshirt and walked to her bathroom. She lit some baby blue candles and ran some hot water in the old fashion tub. She loved that tub. She would be able to soak up to her neck. She added some bubble bath and the scent of lavender and rosemary reached her nose.

Wisdom undressed and stepped into the steaming tub. The hot water felt wonderful against her pale skin. She closed her eyes and began to relax. No sooner that she did that, she heard the sound of an owl's wings.

"Mercury," Wisdom whispered. She lifted one of her legs out of the tub and the snowy owl flew to perch on her leg. "What do you got there?" Wisdom asked the owl. The owl stuck out its leg. Attached to it was a rolled up piece of parchment. Wisdom reached out and untied the parchment from the owl's leg. Mercury flew to the vanity nuzzled itself on top of the towels.

"What does Adrian want this time?" Wisdom wondered out loud. She unrolled the parchment and began to read the writing.

_**W**  
Try to find me tomorrow at King's Cross, otherwise I'll be on the train already, but look for me alright? I know you'll be with your parents and your cousins, but could you try at least?  
**A**_

Wisdom smiled coyly and set the letter on the window ledge. She slowly got out of the tub and unplugged the tub. She started Mercury when she grabbed a towel from underneath the owl. She watched Mercury fly into her bedroom as she wrapped the towel around her. She grabbed her nightshirt from the vanity, blew out the candles, and walked into her bedroom. Her room had a yellowish orange color to it due to the candles. She walked over to her bed, and started to dry off her body. She slipped her nightshirt on, grabbed the towel, walked to her balcony and hung the towel over the railing. Wisdom walked back to her bed and pulled back the blankets. Mercury flew from his perch, landed on Wisdom's shoulder, and hooted softly.

"Sorry Mercury, but I'm too tired to give you a reply," Wisdom sighed. Mercury gave an irritated hoot and flew off to the balcony. Wisdom shook her head. "Just like your owner." She crawled into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

Wisdom smiled to herself. 'Tomorrow is going to be great,' she thought to herself before slipping into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm sorry if you feel a little offended by this, I apologize…but I did have warnings about this chapter.

**Lies and Betrayal**

_Three Months Later..._

Wisdom ran up the stairs to her dormitory, slammed the door and leaned against it. Tears were threatening her eyes, as she tried to keep calm. She slowly slid down the door, too weak to keep standing.

'How could Betty, Barbara, and Paige do this to me?' she asked herself. She thought her cousins and best friend would be there for her, not against her. 'They know how I feel about Adrian!' Tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't believe that they would stoop so low that she would end up hurt.

"They set me up..."

Betty and Barbara Weasley came into the Great Hall, walked over to Wisdom and sat down on both sides of her. Their flaming red hair was pulled in pigtails that fell over their shoulders. Wisdom shook her head, not understanding her twin cousins. They always told her that they hate looking a like. But they weren't the same to the bone. Betty was in Ravenclaw, taking after Aunt Luna, and Barbara was in Gryffindor, taking after her Uncle Ron. They weren't really her cousins; her father was considered like a son to Nana Weasley, so she considered them as her cousins.

"Hey Betty; Barbara. How's it going?" Wisdom asked as she grabbed a roll from the middle of the table. She tore off a piece of it and popped into her mouth.

"It's going all right," Betty answered, looking past Wisdom at her sister.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Barbara said, nodding to her sister.

Betty took a deep breath. Wisdom looked her cousin. "What's wrong?"

"Well, um," Barbara began.

"Wisdom, what Barb is trying to tell you is that, um, Adrian wants to see you out in the hall," Betty said, becoming very fascinated with the plate.

"He does?" Wisdom asked, looking at Barbara. Barbara, too, has become fixated with her plate, but nodded in agreement. "All right," Wisdom answered looking quizzically at her cousins. She got up from the table and walked towards the doors exiting the Great Hall. She was puzzled at the way they were acting today. 'Weirder than usual,' she thought.

Once in the hallway, Wisdom looked to her left and then to her right. She heard a noise to her right and began to walk down the hall. She came to the corner of the hallway she looked down it. Her jaw nearly dropped to the ground with the sight before her eyes.

There in front of her eyes was Adrian all right, but he wasn't alone. There he was in the middle of a sultry make out session with non-other, Paige Finnegan, her best friend, her roommate.

Wisdom gasped, clearly surprised at the sight. She couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend was snogging her best friend. Her eyes started to sting with tears, she turned around and ran down the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Wisdom!" she heard Adrian call out behind her, but she refused to stop. She soon heard him running behind her, but she refused to stop for him, let alone anyone. She reached Gryffindor Tower, whispered the password to the Fat Lady, and ran up the stairs that let to the girls' dormitory.

Wisdom pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them and cried. She couldn't believe that Adrian would do that also.

_"Wisdom, he's a Malfoy. And Malfoy's want more than just one girl, ask Aunt Ginny!"_ Betty's word rang in her head.

"Shut up...shut up!" Wisdom screamed. "Just shut up, please," she whimpered. She grabbed her hair and pulled slightly.

"I can't take this, I really can't take this," she said more to herself. She pushed herself off the ground and pulled her wand out of her pocket and whispered a locking spell. She walked solemnly to her four-poster bed. She stopped at her trunk and looked at it grimly. It laid open and it seemed to be calling to her. She knelt down in front of it and began to dig to the bottom of it. Soon she pulled out a small shiny blade. She gave a faint smile, got up off the ground and walked to her bed, taking her robe off only dressed in her school uniform.

Sitting Indian style on her bed, she pulled up her left sleeve and looked at her arm. Small, slightly visible scars stared back at her. She gave a heavy sigh and raised the blade to her wrist. Soon blood began to flow and all the hurt started to fade away.

Wisdom smiled. She loved the way the blood flowed from her. She lifted her arm up in the air and watched her blood slowly flow down her arm. It made beautiful patterns. At least she thought so.

She decided to follow the design, make it permanent to her skin. She pressed hard as she followed the blood on her arm. She pressed hard, not caring how deep she cut. Soon the blood flowed freely and Wisdom smiled to herself, please with her 'artwork'. She was about to cut again when everything went black.

Wisdom woke up feeling groggy. She opened her eyes and everything seemed blurry to her. She lifted her head, but an instant pain rushed over her whole body, it especially made her left arm numb. Just as Wisdom thought about the pain, visions of last night appeared in her mind. Groaning she rolled to her right side to reach for her wand off the nightstand, but it wasn't there.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that she wasn't in her bed, or her room. She was in the hospital wing. She turned her head to look at her left arm. It was bandaged up.

"You're going to be fine, Miss Potter," a calm voice said behind her.

Wisdom didn't even have to turn around to know who was talking to her. It was the headmaster, no doubt, Dumbledore. She knew that voice well enough to not even turn to see who it is. She turned around and faced him, wondering what he wanted.

"But what I must ask you Miss Potter, is why?" He had a glint of sorrow in his eyes when asked her the question.

"Why what Headmaster?" Wisdom asked innocently. She knew what he was talking about; she didn't know how to explain it to him.

"You know I'll understand," he persisted. She knew he knew, and she couldn't lie anymore.

Wisdom took a deep breath and explained it all to her headmaster. Everything from how she thinks her father wants her to be something she's not to how she found Adrian in the hall with who she thought was her best friend.

Dumbledore sat there, listening to what she had to say. When she was done, he nodded slightly, and said, "Well, Miss Potter. I think it's time you found help, maybe starting by telling your father. You do know he wants the best for you."

"My father wants the best for me? Ha! He breaks my heart every time he tells me I can't date a guy because he's in Slytherin. If he could have it his way, he would lock me in my room, take my wand away, and never let me out!" she said hotly. She looked away from Dumbledore, angry with him just suggesting her to get help from her father.

"I know it's hard to talk to someone that you disagree with, but it might surprise you," he said. "You're going spend the night here in the hospital wing, and try to rest. I'm going to get a hold of your parents tonight, and have them come her by tomorrow. Good night Miss Potter." And with that, he walked out of the hospital wing, leaving Wisdom by herself.


End file.
